totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Cruise
= 'Contestants (with desc.)' (There is''' no 'specific order) '''Jake': Jake is very quite and doesn't like physical interaction with anyone. On the average, he has a placid look on his face and doesn't say much unless he feels it is needed or if he's comfortable, however, when he does talk, he's extremely socially oblivious Kathy (a.k.a. Cat): Kathy let her obession with cats get he best of her. She shaved her cat's fur every time it grew back and saved it for years until she finally had enough to make her outfit. She even went as far as having whiskers surgically implanted into her face. She doesn't see anything wrong with this, but her teammates are freaked out by this, causing some slight conflict Loui: Loui tends to forget that he's no longer in the '70s. He often is ignored or says the wrong thing. He doesn't see any difference between personal information and conversation material. Cecelia: Even as a child, Cecelia was obsessed with ninjas. She learned how to handle a ninja sword at the age of 11. She wielded a Katana at the age of 15, entering the TDC a year later. Chrissy: Chrissy is Chris' sister (mentioned in Total Drama: World Tour in the "Race to Central Park" challenge). Unlike Chris, she has less than half a heart. While this is true, she is still devastatingly mean, however she does let Cecelia attempt to change her angry ways. Ginny: Ginny is a drama queen, making her expert level material for TDC. She is also the best in her Drama Club. Due to her dramatic lifestyle, she is unfavorable by many. Ace: Ace was a hooligan from the day he was born. He was a true thug. Luckily, his parents caught it in time to turn in around. He was sent to military school. He was sent several times, but after the third time, it was on his terms. He was running the place in no-time. He plans to use the money to by antique military items and other things, then plans to join the marines. Aaron: Aaron is loving and has a passion for all living things. Aaron is the guy who you hang out with forever (He's basically a form of DJ). However, people who notice this, start to take advantage and get farther in the competition. Tray: Tray is unknown by almost all and is virtually invisible to most. Throughout his life, he became very knowledgeable about this. It made his sad, but he started using this to his advantage. He was able to eavesdrop without being noticed, take things without being questioned, and get tear apart those who anger him. During the competition, Aaron does end up helping Tray get noticed and even popular. Carrie: Carrie is pretty clueless. She has no idea what's going at any given time, and to top it off, she has short-term memory. She isn't all that pretty, either. She is only favored by the few that are embarrassed for her. Cathy: Cathy is Carrie's smarter and more knowledgable sister. Carrie is older, but Cathy is more-or-less Carrie's superior. Cathy is has also completed College due to her IQ level. Strol: Strol is a buff football player. He is super strong and plans to kick-butt in the competition. Brock: Brock is a full-on console gamer. He produces, plays, and is addicted to console games. There are only rare sentences that don't have the word "game" or something related to it when he talks. Episode One (Part One): Welcome to the Crew-se! Chris runs into sight. He says, "Welcome fans, fanatics, and favorites! As you may recall, our island sunk deep under water two seasons ago. We thought, in honor of our dear islands demise, we'd go with a season dedicated to the dark ocean! This season, our producers took the liberty of getting us a brand new cruise ship! For me! For our shark mea—I mean competitors, they got us a mini remake of the Titanic! (In marketing voice) Complete with cannonball sized holes (The camera pans to the holes), certain to make this competition...'interesting'!" Chris laughed manically. Chris then says, "We attempted to fish our old island out of the deep ocean, but during the attempt, and after, we lost three interns." Then, an intern holding a trey with a smoothie falls through a weak point in the cruise ship. Chris stared down the hole, leading to the water below and says, "Make that four. Ha ha! This is gonna be gooood! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: time to meet the cast! Chef, if you will kindly throw ''our contestants onto this safe-ish mattress while I introduce them!" Chris smiled at Chef as the helicopter ascended into the camera's view. Chef smiled, mischievously. He picked up a male contestant with a rainbow shirt, adorning a peace sign on in the center. He said, "Whoa, man! Keep the peace! Don't be enrag—AH AHHHHH!!!" Chris laughed and said, "Meet Loui! Our first contestant straight from the '70s! If you will please stand over there. Carful, there are weak points..." Chef threw another contestant, wearing a grey, fur, long-sleeve shirt, same thing for pants, and paw shaped shoes. She landed on her feet ''and' '''hands. She meowed and said, "I am Cat! Her me hiss!" Kat hissed. Chris said, "This is Kathy, nicknamed Kat. She acts like, looks like, and could be mistaken for, a cat. Kat, over there, please!" Chef attempted to grab another contestant, but this one did a backflip over Chef. Chef growled and showed his teeth. He turned around, only to get slapped and then tripped. Chef groaned. Then contestant front flipped to the mattress and bowed. Chris' eyes widened, obviously impressed and said, "Heh, whoa! This is Cecelia! I have almost no information on her." Cecelia laughed and said, "Yes, and I intend to keep it that way." She threw a smoke bomb and appeared with the other contestants in a separate cloud of smoke. Everyone was in such awe, they were too mesmerized to even realize the next contestant fly into the mattress, face-first. Chris jumped and said, "Whoa! Watch the hair, dude! Ugh, this is our next contestant, Jake. He's silent and has been isolated most of his life, but he can spit out about 200 words in seconds when he's comfortable." Chef threw down another female. When she hit the mattress, she screamed, "Aghhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Oh, the pain!!!! The agony!!!!!!" Her actions caused everyone to stare at her. Chris scoffed and said, "This is Ginny, She puts the 'drama' in ''Total Drama." Kathy giggled, "Ha ha ha! No kidding!" Chef said, "Chris! This is ridiculous! Didn't we have a new cast last season? Also, you promised me I'd get to chose a contestant this season! I don't see her anywhere!" Chris shook his head, slowly. He said, "Chef, Chef, Chef. You gotta be patient man! I put her somewhere special. As for your first question, I went over the reviews, and I found that getting a new cast makes the ratings shoot up!" Chef frowned and then mumbled. He threw the next contestant down, who landed on their feet. "This is Ace," Chris announced, "He's the real deal when it comes to the marine side of things. Also, he's an expert at gathering information and plan-making. Over there please, Ace." Ace nodded and said, "Sir, yes, sir!" Chris wiped his shirt. He said, "Dropping in at eight: Aaron! The lovable lug!" Aaron came flying, completely missing the mat, and falling into the water. Aaron was screaming the whole time, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Chris laughed, "I've been waiting for something like that to happen! Anyway, here's Tray!" Tray came flying in. Upon hitting the mattress, the floor creaked at cracked. Tray gave a nervous look and said, "This is safe, right? This won't kill me...right?" Chris smiled mischievously and said, "Don't count on that." Another contestant landed headfirst on the mat. The floor creaked even louder. The girl stood up and said, "Ahhhhh! I've been kidnapped!" Chris replied, "No, you signed up for this reality show. Remember?" She realized, "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! I remember! You must be Tris Maclean!" "Ch''ris Macl''aen." Chris replied, scowling. He turned to the camera and said, "To speed things up, we'll just bring the last four all at once!" Three contestants came flying down. One was female and two were male. Chris then shouted, "Okay, sis! Come on out!" Everyone gaped as a female competitor came out from behind a rock. She was very attractive, but she was soaked! Her lipstick was smeared and mascara was everywhere. She screamed, "Chris Makbutt Maclaen! I'm drenched! I'll tear you apart!" Everyone was cracking up. One of the newly shown-up competitors laughed and said, "Your middle name is Makbutt? Oh man! That's priceless! Oh man! It hurts!" Chris yelled at Chrissy, the female competitor who had shouted him name, "I told you not to say my last name! Ever! Ahem! This is Strol (Pointing to the first male competitor), Brock pointing to the second male), and Cathy (Pointing at the female). And that's our cast for season seven! Now, on with the challenge!... Episode One (Part Two): Welcome to the Crew-se! "Now, on with the challenge!" Chris led the cast over to an area where the life boats should be. Carrie walked up to Cathy and said, "Who is he (Pointing to Chris)? And why are we all following him? Is he important?" Cathy responded, "He's Chris Maclaen. The reality show host." Carrie went into one of her long "Oooooooohhhhh"s again.